White Lies
by Awesomeness'Wolf
Summary: Scott doesn't do well with not knowing what's going on with his mate.
1. Worry

*This is my first fic so take it easy on comments but I'm always looking to improve my work.

Main Pairing(s)- Liam\Scott

Derek\Stiles

Danny\Jackson

Isaac\Rylan

 **THIS IS A BOYXBOY STORY SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ***

* * *

White Lies

For the past couple of days Liam's been lying to Scott. Scott didn't think too much about at first. Then Liam started to avoid Scott altogether. That's when Scott started to worry. So he went to Mason to ask where Liam was. Mason had no clue, Liam had been dodging is calls and texts all day. Scott ran into a, more than normally, frantic Stiles. While calming him down, Scott caught a whiff of Liam. Stiles was rambling but said that Derek was pissed and that he wanted to see Scott. Scott hesitantly went to the loft not because of Derek's mood but in concern for his mate. He got there and waves of anxiety hit him hard. He got upstairs inhumanly fast. With so many things on his mind he never picked upon his mate's scent until he got to the door. He opened it and saw Derek, Liam, and Argent. Wondering what's wrong he sees Argent holding Derek down with Liam on the other side of the room whining. Then it hit him upside the head. _Arousal._


	2. Trust

He watched Derek start to shift. He curious what was going on but Argent yelled at him to get Liam out of there and that he could only hold him for so long. So Scott did as he was told and took Liam back to his house. In Scott's room, Liam sat on Scott's bed silently.

Then Scott asked him what's been going on with him. A short sigh then he started, "I went to go see Deaton to get checked because I was feeling dizzy and sleepy more than the usual. He asked what I've been doing which was nothing out of the usual, lacrosse, school, running, being with you.

He figured in was nothing too serious. So he told me to get some rest. Then I went back two days ago because I my nose started to bleed. He took some samples to do some tests. He found out I'm supposed to go into heat tomorrow" he paused. "Why didn't just tell me instead of hiding from me" Scott asked trying to control his shifting due to the smell. Liam went quiet, Scott flashed his eyes, and his fangs came out.

"Liam" he softly growled. Liam yelped then said, "I'm sorry I was afraid." "Afraid of what?" Scott questioned. "Getting hurt, getting pregnant, not being good enough," Liam said quietly. Scott look concerned at his mate. "Liam you're my mate I would never deliberately hurt you.

I can't promise that you that you won't get pregnant but I'm not going to leave you I promise. And as for you not being enough that's a complete lie you are the best mate I could have asked for" he said as he sat next to Liam who was sobbing. Scott bared his neck for mate.

Liam jumped at the opportunity and rest his nose in his mate's neck. "Liam it may be your first heat but you're going to be ok. We'll get through this but only together meaning no more hiding from me. I get that the other wolves will be at school too, so we don't have to go tomorrow. Ok?" Scott said without looking for a response but got a silent nod. So quiet that Scott almost missed it, "Can we just make out for a little while." "Yeah" Scott said tilting his head down to meet Liam's lips and pulled Liam into his lap. Liam tilted his head and Scott licked his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Which he almost immediately got. Scott broke the kiss first. "Liam even though we're mated, somebody may try something. So I need you to stay with me all day ok?" Scott whispered. "OK Scott, I trust you but…..." Liam hesitated because he thought it was dumb. Scott could smell the nervousness emanating off his mate. So he pulled Liam's face up so there eyes meet. "Just tell me I promise nothing will never make me stop loving you. What is it?" Scott asked reassuringly. "It's just…..I'm scared. Scott I love and trust you but I don't want to be separated from you." Liam said cautiously.

"Liam listen nothing's gonna happen to us. It's ok to be scared. You'll be fine. But you do have to come with me to Deaton's tomorrow. But after that we can come back here and do whatever. We can take your car if you don't want to ride on my bike. You got to trust that I'd protect you. I love you so much I won't let anything happen, to either of us." said Scott. "Alright I will." Liam said panting. Scott was nipping at his throat, he rebit their mating bite.

This made Liam gasp. "Scott please I can't please" Liam's plea was heard loud and clear but was sending mixed signals. "You want me to stop or help with your problem." Scott grinned devilishly. Confused Liam glanced down. "Help, help, help, please God help. It hurts Scott." Liam breathlessly pleaded. "Ok I'll help but we're not having *** tonight. Kay?" Scott said calmly. All Liam could do was nod rapidly. Scott resumed his assault on Liam's neck. Unzipping his pants slowly. I didn't take long for Liam to release due to his heat being so close.

They drifted back to making out. "Hey, hey, hey," Scott paused to get Liam's attention. "I got to take you home now. But I'll pick you up in the morning. OK?" Scott spoke lightly. Liam whined a little. "Shh it's ok my scents all over your house. If someone's near your house I'll be the first to know and come. If they try something they're stupid as hell. I'm gonna walk you home." Liam nodded and calmed down. Scott started to pull his hoodie off and Liam tried to control himself. Which he failed horribly at. Liam latched onto Scott's neck. Running his tongue along Scott's pulse point. Scott was controlling his breathing. "Liam you got to stop," Scott started. But didn't seem to want to stop. "Liam" Scott spoke sternly


End file.
